


Teragard Bits and Pieces

by SaxSpieler



Category: Runescape
Genre: Gen, One Shot, excuse my butchered greek, headcanons ahoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxSpieler/pseuds/SaxSpieler
Summary: Greetings from Teragard, birthplace of humanity.





	1. The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of random bits of lore and writing based on my headcanons of Teragard, the human's home planet.

_“Many erroneously think that the soul is the source of emotion and personality. Others, equally as erroneously, believe the existence and strength of the soul to be dependent on concepts like piety and faith. Pah! What an idea… No, the truth is very different. Think of the soul as a cross between a mirror, and a reservoir. It reflects our experiences, wills, goals, and intentions, embodying them and becoming stronger with each day that we make something of ourselves. Coupled loosely to emotion and personality, perhaps, but certainly not dependent on or generating of them. Indeed, my work has shown that two individuals with twin souls can be very different in temperament, as identical experiences can elicit different emotional reactions and interpretations. I’ll leave theorizing about how the connection between the soul and the mind works to the neurobiologists of House Asklepion, however.”_

\- Excerpt from Simeiónei Stin Psychí, Tomos Eptá by Oreb, Magister of House Charron


	2. Praise

_Praise to House Athenion, the keepers of law and the merchants of justice._

_Praise to House Hephaestion, the builders of our homes that shelter us from the cold._

_Praise to House Aresion, the bulwark against our barbarian neighbors._

_Praise to House Demetrion, who deck our tables and fill our stomachs._

_Praise to House Apollon, the givers of jollity and beauty in this dreary land._

_Praise to House Asklepion, the doctors and nurses that cure our ills._

_Praise to House Hermaion, guardians of the past and messengers to the future._

_Praise to House Charron, who unravel the mysteries of our existence._

_Praise to the eight Grand Houses who protect our lives._

_And praise to the ninth that died for them._

_Praise to House Prometheon - your sacrifice shall not be forgotten._

\- Προσευχή στις εννέα σπίτια, Teragardian prayer often recited before festivities or large events.


	3. Panic

_“Curse that idiotic, short-sighted Oreb! If it were not for the constraints of my office, I would have the withered waste of space run through with a lance. He sits, day after day, in the cathedral, staring at what might be our last chance at salvation and safety, and what does he do? He covets it for himself, the selfish twit!_

_It is times like these that I sorely miss the presence of House Prometheon. While I certainly do not begrudge the loss of their looming, authoritarian shadow and their constant claims of apotheosis and superiority, their sway over the other Houses would be doubtless useful in a time like this._

_Imagine it. Grand Magister Hesiod, may he rest in peace, hauling Oreb out of the cathedral by the collar of his dingy old robes, leaving myself full access to the power of the Schism. Ha! A grand sight that would be. I may have to commission one of the artists under Magister Orpheus’ wing to bring that vision to life on canvas. I would hang a glorious piece like that above my fireplace (of course, the portrait of my father would have to go - good riddance)._

_Perhaps, in the absence of a higher authority and a justifiable reason for murder, I will instead talk to Magister Noctus about a solution to our Charron-spawned problem. He, of all the magisters, should understand my need for the Schism’s power._

_It is not a matter of if I get access - it is a matter of when._

_And, when I do, those pesky Outer Clans - those uncivilized barbarians - will trouble our shining society no longer.”_

\- Excerpt from the journal of Deimos, Magister of House Aresion


	4. The Storm

_“From the very edge of our territory, you can see the crimson lightning sparking on the horizon. It’s always been there, for as long as our people can remember. My great-great-grandsire spoke of it in his epics and prophecies - the blood-red storm that grows ever closer, ever louder, and ever brighter._

_The warriors of Clans Drust and Taranis have met these storm-children in battle - they fight with weapons bolstered by a strange magic, the likes of which we hadn’t seen before their first assaults on our borders. It’s an unnatural power, and its use makes our seers writhe in agony, as if the gods themselves were mourning for something lost. Something taken._

_But, as much as they strike at us with their stolen thaumaturgy, we push back with our steel, muscle, and fire. They underestimate the stubbornness and the strength that have kept us from succumbing to the earth’s endless attempts to wipe us from its surface - how could they have convinced themselves that a bit of heathen magic would cause our knees to bend?_

_We will not fall to these storm-children - they would have us stripped of our freedoms and our pride to fit us like torn and bent puzzle pieces into their cushy society._

_No. We are Freanniki. We don’t do ‘cushy.’”_

\- Brennus, acting chief of Clan Lugus, to his daughter, Aisling, and son, Aodhan.


End file.
